


Elevator Pitch|电梯理论

by Anonymous



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, This is ridiculous and i apologize, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>el·e·va·tor pitch<br/>非正式名词<br/>1、简明扼要、有说服力的推销说辞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Pitch|电梯理论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elevator Pitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006522) by [twobirdsonesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong). 



> 昨天半夜看到的，各种萌，要了授权速度翻了，我难得那么迅速的-。-  
> 我还想要个Chris POV的版本我会说么……然而作者姑娘并不打算写，忧桑。

他的名字是Chris，他有一条狗，他住在八楼。他有很多件衬衫，有时戴深色边框眼镜，不喜欢雨天。这些是Darren知道的事。

Chris经常遛狗，他有好几双匡威（红的、黑的和蓝的），他没有订纽约时报。这是另一些Darren知道的事。

Chris搬来的时候Darren没留意。他的发型很赞，他有强壮的手腕，Darren陷入了恋爱。

或者至少他无望地迷恋着一个可能甚至都不知道他名字的男人。这事常发生。

***

Darren在这栋楼里住了几年，但他仍然不知道大部分邻居的名字。他清楚地知道自己性格里不讨人喜欢的部分，但并没有刻意改变自己。他知道住在他楼下的人不能轻声关门，走廊对面的人家每晚会烧味道最好闻的晚餐。他知道至少半数楼里的住户养狗，但是谢天谢地没有一条狗会在凌晨三点嚎叫。至少现在还没有。不过他还是买了耳塞以防万一。

Chris搬进来的时候Darren没有留意，等他注意到就已经太迟了，这时候自我介绍只会让他看起来像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

但他还是试了。

有天早晨他想在电梯里打招呼。那天是周二一大早，Darren没想到电梯停在了八楼而不是直达底楼大厅。他本打算怒视那个打断他行程的人，却看到Chris走进了电梯。Chris身材高挑、匀称，他走进电梯，微微点头示意，然后转身面向关闭的电梯门。

Darren一直看着Chris的侧脸直到大厅，打招呼的话语却始终梗在喉咙里。而在Darren走出电梯之前，Chris已经大步走开，消失在大楼之外。

***

几星期后Darren又试了一次，但是等他意识到Chris戴着耳机听不到他说的“嗨”时已经太迟了。

他涨红了脸，在剩下的时间里只是低头看着鞋子。

***

Darren并不是每天都能看到Chris，也许一星期能遇到一次，这取决于他在做什么，以及他是否决定变得勤快改走楼梯。（不过现在Darren很少走楼梯了，因为他多了一个乘电梯的理由。）

Chris的名字他是偷看来的。在他遇到Chris后不久的一天傍晚，Chris拿着很多信件走进电梯，Darren尽最大可能试图在不被发现的情况下偷看信封上的名字。

 _Chris_ 。就Darren所知的关于他的信息而言，这个名字看起来很合适。那时他知道的还很少，比他现在知道的少，这一点很说明问题。他甚至不知道Chris的声音是什么样的。

有时Chris带着狗——一条金毛，会用尾巴撞Darren的腿，害怕手推车——有时不带。通常Darren会把狗当借口开始交谈，但是Chris太安静了，看起来非常冷淡，甚至连一声“嗨”都说不出口。于是Darren只能选择拍拍金毛的侧腹，换来金毛又一次重重的扫尾。

他似乎总是没有足够的时间，甚至连说声“你好”的时间都没有电梯就停在了Chris的楼层，然而他就离开了，大步穿过走廊走向他的公寓。Darren面对其他人都没有这样的问题；他和酒保聊天或是跟人搭讪要电话号码都毫无问题。但是面对Chris，在这密闭空间中短短的几秒，Darren就是无法做到。

***

在一次和朋友外出，吐槽他几个月都没能滚上床单之后，Darren下定了决心。他要他妈的像个正常人一样和他的邻居打招呼。下次Chris和他搭同一部电梯时他就要做到。

***

他有两个星期没遇到Chris。早上没遇到，晚上没有，任何在此中间的时间都没遇到。

Darren在生闷气。他在家躺在沙发上扫Netflix台的时候生闷气，每次Chris之外的人进电梯时生闷气。他甚至想问门卫是否碰巧知道他住哪。

但是他没问。他还有点自尊。无论剩多少。

***

他慢慢地深吸了一口气，说：“早上好。”这句话说得有点仓促，有点含混不清，但他终于说出口了。

Chris抬起头瞥了一眼，礼貌地回答：“早上好。”然后他又低头看邮件了。

Darren的肩膀耷拉下来，又气恼又尴尬。他不想陷在毫无意义的对邻居的迷恋中——他甚至不是邻居，只是住在他两层楼下的人。他肯定也不会痴迷于对他完全没兴趣的人。

当到达底楼大厅电梯门打开时他没再说一句话，等Chris走开几秒后他才行动，所以不至于离他太近。门房Leslie对他投以同情的目光，Darren脸红了。

***

Darren不是那种人。他不会追求那些对他没兴趣的人。只是他内心深处有个声音不停地对他说他还不能肯定Chris是否对他感兴趣。他们只说过两次话；从中判断不出任何事。至少不能肯定。也许Chris只是分心了。也许Chris在忙。也许他工作压力太大。

从Darren所知道的关于Chris的事判断——他的眼镜，他的狗，他的报纸订阅——他甚至不知道他以什么为生。Darren从未见他拿公文包，以及他有时在中午看到Chris的事实说明他干的也不是朝九晚五的工作。

也许Darren正好错误地出现在他心情不好的时候。也许值得再试一次。

但是他不打算成为那种人。他会再试一次。就一次。如果Chris依然毫无兴趣那就到此为止。Darren只好这辈子都走楼梯了。

***

电梯从八楼到大厅或是从大厅到八楼需要48秒。这是Darren所能获得的所有时间。他只有一次机会，用48秒来一试。他绝对不能搞砸了。

他练习想要说的话，在他的卧室来回走动，像个疯子一样喃喃自语。但是他必须有所准备；他不能再被搞得措手不及。他必须知道他要说什么，所以下次他遇到Chris——无论什么时候——他心中有数。无论他做什么他都不会有充足的准备。这拖得太久，对这么简单的事来说，风险已经太高。这事不可能会顺利。

这次是在晚上，而不是早上。Darren已经按了他的楼层的按钮，门开始关闭，这时有人疾跑穿过大厅，及时跑进电梯。

是Chris，有点气喘，把雨水从眼镜上甩走。

他太出色了，脸颊绯红，而且已经把手伸进口袋拿钥匙了。Darren正在失去宝贵的时间。他深吸一口气。

“唔，我知道你不认识我，你也许会觉得我疯了，但是我叫Darren，我住在十楼，我喜欢你。我经常在电梯里看到你带着你的狗，但我们从未交谈，但是我喜欢你的眼睛和手腕。我知道这也许让我像个跟踪狂或更糟糕，但是我只是、只是想打招呼，尽管我不认识你，但是我喜欢你。”

Darren喘了一口气，清楚地意识到Chris用他蓝色的双眼看着他，他脸红心跳如雷。

Chris的唇边缓慢地展现出浅浅的微笑。“你为什么花了那么久才跟我说话？”他问，声音温柔，还带着调笑的意味。

Darren目瞪口呆。“我——我是说——你为什么不跟 _我_ 说话？”他结结巴巴地说。

“因为，你在我身边时总是看起来……一副便秘脸。我不确定你在想什么。”

“便秘脸？”

Chris耸耸肩。“没错。”

“好吧，我没有。”Darren

“祝贺你。”Chris勾起嘴角。

电梯发出叮的一声，停在了八楼。电梯门打开了，但是Chris并没有走出去，只是按住“开门”按钮。Darren舔舔嘴唇。

“那么……”Darren不知道接下去该做什么。他没准备这一部分。

“那么，如果我问你是否想过来坐坐，你会说‘早上好’之外的话吗？”

Darren微笑。

***

Chris还有一只猫，喜欢印度食物，以写作为生。

当Darren吻他时他会微笑。

这些是Darren开始了解的事。


End file.
